fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chomper4
I made a category page for images.Chomper4 23:44, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Question Hi. In case you have not noticed, both you and I are using the Powerpuff Girls and major characters in our respective stories. I have two possibilities to what we can do in this situation. One, we can share the pages. Alternatively, we can create different pages for the same characters with disambiguation tags to differentiate. Which would you prefer? --Vinny2 01:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :We can go with the second option.Chomper4 01:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. I will have your page moved, create my own with the disambiguation tags, and create the disambiguation page as well. --Vinny2 01:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi there! Manta-bee 05:13, 19 July 2009 (UTC) What's with the attitude? Block me for such "nonsense"?! Wow, power abuse much? I think I know the one who REALLY needs to be reported around here. Maybe I should be blocked for trying to help out, because I probably don't want to be on this lame-o site anyway. I'm thinking about quitting, you don't need me to kick around anymore. You know, I was going to compliment some of your stuff, but now you can just forget it. Like it's so hard to just change things back and to put things in the way you actually wanted them, and like it was necessary to give me a bad attitude and issue a threat. I don't need any more threats, I'm threatened practically once every month by my family members, so you're way out of line as well. --Manta-bee 20:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Alright Of course I will. I think the summer heat's gotten to me as well. And feel free to use my talk page rather than my user page. --Manta-bee 23:50, 27 July 2009 (UTC) (Talk) Okey dokey. --Manta-bee 03:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, I gave you administrator powers here because I adopted this wiki and you're an awesome editor. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey, on the first episode of Total Drama High, no one is eliminated, so add on 1, SAFE. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 03:16, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hello. Since the next episode of Total Drama High will have the first elimination, here's how to vote: vote on my talk page. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 12:24, 22 November 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction Suggestion I know I would terrible at this, so, is it okay if one of you make about episodes 75-77 of Sonic X only, after the Metarex have reached their final stage, they hire Pokemon Hunter J through their mind so that Tails and the others wouldn't rescue Sonic, you can think of another way that the Metarex will be defeated. Chomper4 12:50, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey chomper4, What's the very first article of the wiki? User:Etenitey the hedgehog Agents of Dread eat baby words. How do I? Hi Chomper4. I was just wondering how would I create a new page for my individual fanfictions so I could link them to my User Page? Cyrix 00:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Go to the help page if you want to know. Chomper4 00:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, I found this wiki "Fiction Wiki" which is pretty similar to ours, but they're bigger than us and more popular then us. Do you think merging would be a good idea? Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 11:43, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Sprite idea Chomper4,do you think you can make some sprites to the characters of Ratchet and Clank: The televison series?--Etenitey the hedgehog 22:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog Okay, but not now though. Chomper4 22:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) OK.--Etenitey the hedgehog 23:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog Please? Can you join my new wiki, anythingwrite.wikia.com?Etenitey the hedgehog 22:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog I am new and I keep trying to add a photo and it will not expand the page to allow me to click to link. I have gone and enlarged the screen as much as I can. ANy advise? Who are you username wise? 14:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Shadow's Favor! Can you create a navbox template for Shadow the Weirdo since I can't do it? --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 20:33, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I forget if navbox templates are like the puking one. By the way, how's Total Drama High? Chomper4 22:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) No one is editing it anymore. --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 22:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Pleasure to Meet You! =D Hello. My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of into fan fiction myself. ;D I came here to ask you for a favor, and some questions: As of New Year's Day, 2010, I have published a story entitled [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5631566/1/YuGiOh_Rise_of_the_Busters Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters], a crossover fic between [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%27s Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's] and [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Island Total Drama Island]. ...Actually, it isn't really much of a 5D's/TDI crossover, but a 5D's fic with some of the characters being TDI counterparts (yet I still count it as a TDI/5D's crossover. Go figure! XD). I was kind of planning on posting it on a Wikia like this, which is where I can make links to the characters, the cards that are used, and the obscure and annoying pop culture references I plan on constantly including throughout the story. XD Is it okay if I post that very story here, where others can read it (I know this is a frivolous question that will get an obvious answer)? If you do, I have some other questions: #Can I post the chapters of my story on different pages (i.e. one chapter will be Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters/Chapter 1, another will be Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters/Chapter 2, etc.)? #Is it okay if I upload a template entitled , as seen on both the [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Decklist Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia] and the [http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Decklist Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia]? #Is a story like that even acceptable on this Wikia (I suggest that you read it before making the verdict; once again, I know it's a frivolous question that will get an obvious answer)? Please respond, if you can! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 22:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Chomper4 11:26, January 6, 2010 (UTC) admin Since your user name is on the automatic thank you note, I assume you are an admin here in this community of fan fiction writers. This is neat: mini version of fanfiction.net. I like fan fiction so much, make me become an admin if you are an admin yourself. Star651 10:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) A table I just made a Total Drama show called Total Drama Adventure. Can you make an elimination table for it?Etenitey the hedgehog 22:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog Just copy one of the elimination tables from an edting page and make it into your own. You can also check the manual help pages for help. Chomper4 23:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, Chomper! As you may know, I have admin rights here. Well, back then, I was less knowledgeable in wikiology! I wanted bureaucrat rights alongside my admin rights. Star651 09:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Recent Vandal I know Frok Boi, he's a vandal from the Ed, Edd n Eddy wiki, another wiki I go to. I'm not an admin there, but I helped rat him out. --Manta-bee 00:47, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Manta-bee. Chomper4 01:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright :) Opinion Can u tell me what u think of my stories? *Pokemon USA *Jamie in the Middle Baconator42 talk 21:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Question Can stories that are rated NC-17 for Strong Graphic Disturbing Sexuality and Indecent/Graphic Nudity allowed to be upload on this site. It they are I putting an Ice Age fanfiction called ScratxScratte on here. I'll put a mature content warning on that says, "Warning this story isn't meant for people under 30."--ScratteLover2 18:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I guess so. At least you give warnings. Chomper4 18:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Your the one in charge? Nice to meet you. I actually joined quite awhile ago when I created an article about a character I came up with, Ryuu, however it wasn't until recently that I became an active member when I began to write articles about my fanfic, Deamonic. I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself, so..............HI! Evnyofdeath 18:50, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you ban User:QueenOrangeSoda. She has been using me in a story and has really been bugging me because i banned her and that she is banned at two wikis (One of which i banned her) She has made countless accounts and posted pornography. So i do ask even i you dont ban her can you delete her story that she uses me in http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/It's_My_Party_and_I'll_Lie_if_I_Want_To--[[User blog:Kenzen11|Ken] Eleven! 03:11, April 27, 2010 (UTC)] Vote! Hi. Please vote who to be eliminated next on Total Drama Cartoon-odeon. I'm telling a LOT on admins to. The votes are due Saturday! Here's the episode page: Dodgeball Basics.--Bessie84 14:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I have a question. If you're the creator of Total Drama Cartoon, I have to ask you one question: what is Season 2 of Total Drama Cartoon called? --Bessie84 15:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Punk Puppy3 is the creator, so I do not know. Chomper4 20:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Vote! Hi. Vote on the talk page for Total Drama Cartoon-odeon to see which team loses next. Here, I'll give you an advantage to it. Talk:Total Drama Cartoon-odeon--Bessie84 14:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Two things: I saw the history of Total Drama Cartoon, and you created it, no doubt. I saw there's no such user as Punk Puppy3. The second thing is, how do you make a sprite? That's all I need to know.--Bessie84 16:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Use one of your paint applications. Chomper4 17:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Vote! Okay, this is the final time there will be voting. Who do you want eliminated on Total Drama Cartoon-odeon? If you're going to vote, click here. Happy voting! :D --Bessie84 01:14, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you please delete FannyXLucia? Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows... 16:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I can see your future. I saw what might happen sometime: you will be away, at a family reunion. Then, Manta-bee would get caught up and become the top user of the wiki. Do NOT say that that's ridiculous, I am actually PREDICTING it!--Bessie84 17:32, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Before Time I am so confused. Is Total Drama Before Time a reality show or not? I've been waiting FOREVER to ask that question.--Bessie84 16:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) It becomes one in Season 2, although it is not an offical fanfiction story. Chomper4 00:11, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Happy Holly Days I read that story, and the part that Brock falls for Beth was HILARIOUS. When I read it, I was like LOL. XD--Bessie84 17:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi chomper4. Just wondering if you read my new page power rangers mythic force. If not why don't you take a look and tell me how you think about it. :You did a great job on it. If you watch Total Drama Island: T.C.V. from Youtube, please Click here. DO NOT ASK QUESTIONS. Thank you. -A mystery user PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE unblock Alejandro Burromuerto. I spotted a teensy weensy mistake.--Bessie84 13:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Grrr... Bark bark! Do you know why I am acting like a dog? I am EAGER for you to make ALL OF THE EPISODES of Total Drama Before Time. I'm a big fan, and I REALLY want to see what happened in Out Numbuh'd and Roark VS Cody, A Friendly Battle. I'm NOT going to stop acting like a dog until you do! ARF ARF ARF ARF! --Bessie84 14:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The story is now yours. Chomper4 14:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN!--Bessie84 15:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and what you said was NOT what I meant.--Bessie84 15:16, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Please, I insist. Chomper4 15:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay then.--Bessie84 15:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) *going nuts* I did not know you knew "Phineas and Ferb" too! I know because the person who uploaded about 3 pics from that show was YOU!--Bessie84 17:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Please ban 64.121.105.188. They kept harming my pages! Well, their first edit was okay, BUT THE SECOND AND ON? So vandalicious!--Bessie84 13:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I spot a small mistake in Hike The Trail Never Forgotten. Pachirisu says "Chipa" not "Pachi."--Bessie84 02:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I guess you can fix it. Chomper4 11:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) *singing* Come on, if you love Wikia, just click here, and read it now!Bessie84 22:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Trick-or-Treat What I can/Should not do. ﻿Are their any regulations?-User:BlitzGundam October 29, 2010 9:37 ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Hey,I need help with Cyndaquil and MightyDootel's Adventure 4 (The Kanto Contest),think you can help? Are you going to make a Total Drama Cartoon short story episode or not? I just cannot wait any longer!--Bessie84 23:47, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I looked in the history for Mac, and it got me thinking: Why won't you unprotect it, and then protect it again, but this time, registered users can edit it! (And not only you.)--Bessie84 12:58, November 14, 2010 (UTC) *singing* Please notice that some of the picture aren't really working. Can somebody tell me what's going on, what's going on, what's going on?--Bessie84 17:54, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Auditions Hi, I'm Max117D and I'm the creator of Miscellaneous Fan Fiction Wiki, a Wikia that lets people edit their own characters in the Teen Titans/DC universe, it didn't have to be for the show. For more questions, ask me on my talk page here http://mff.wikia.com/wiki/User:Max117D. Max117D 00:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hold on. Why did you tell me, anyways?--Bessie84 23:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Guidelines Question what can get a page deleted? Luhjgh 23:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Click on the down arrow near the edit button. Why do you ask? Chomper4 I ask, because I made my first page, and I think it will get deleted. it is called Dark Spider-man Luhjgh 07:31, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I really wanted to edit Gwen so people know what Pokemon she has in Hollywood World, but that won't be happening.--Bessie84 16:41, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I unlocked the Gwen page. Chomper4 22:02, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I try, but I can't think of an idea for a challenge.--Bessie84 22:27, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Since when did Lindsay have a Lucario in Total Drama Cartoon? --An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 19:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Since Quite Charming. Chomper4 21:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I Need Some Shows For The TV Party Network I'd Like Shows Like Ed Edd And Eddy,Futurama,The Simpsons,King Of The Hill And Sonic SATAM.- Sonic1999 I'd Like It If You Could Make A Few Shows For The TV Party Network. -Sonic 1999 I've Made You One Of First Key People Of The TV Party Network-Sonic 1999 Hold on. Nando had a Lapras, Sceptile, Chatot and Beautifly? Since when? --An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 22:53, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Got Any More Shows For The TV Party Network-Sonic 1999 I'd Like It If You Like To Make A Story For The TV Party Network-Sonic 1999 can you help me by doing death of degrees episodes? Can You Make More Shows For The TV Party Network-Sonic 1999 I told RetroDude not to edit my pages, but he obvoiusly didn't listen. Can you please ban him? --An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 22:54, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Requests Hi. I would like these two pages to be deleted, since they no longer exist on the site (I should know; I wrote them). Please, and thank you! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:20, March 26, 2011 (UTC) If you want... You can read some of the stories I have posted on this Wiki (they can all be found on my userpage). I'm sure you'll be proud with how I formatted them! ;) Enjoy! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:17, March 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the greeting ^_^. check this out http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/TEST_Boss_page_WIP Is This Possible? I have a question. I've seen the characters catagory, and I wonder if it's for made-up characters too, because I kinda want to put up my made-up charries when I get there in my fanfics. Flamestar&Skystar 23:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC)Flamestar&Skystar﻿ *It's for all characters. Chomper4 12:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) New wordmark I was wondering if you can add this as the wiki's new wordmark. ~~''LDEJRuff~~ 17:25, 15 April, 2011, EDT 'power rangers Akki-Ranger' Do you like Ren and Stimpy? Then you'll like this. It's my idea for a new Nick series. It's called The New Adventures of Ren and Stimpy. http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_New_Adventures_of_Ren_and_Stimpy Comment on the talk board there if you like it. Cloverfield monster 14:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Cloverfield monster Hello, AdamGregory03 here. I am leaving this message because of the message you left about ''Incredible Smash Bros. EXTREME with playable charcter requests. I will tell you that I will most certainetly NOT make Peter Griffin playable because I do not like his show. As for Goku, I don't really know much about Dragon Ball Z, so he probably won't be in there either. I will probably make Peach playable though. User:AdamGregory03 What other options do you like? Chomper4 12:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I hope you don't mind, but................ I predicted the genders of all of Kari's Pokemon! Snivy: Female Tepig: Male Oshawott: Male Deerling: Female Zorua: Male Bagon: Male Vulpix: Female Buizel: Male Pansage: Male Vanilluxe: Male Gothorita: Female Reuniclus: Male Shinx: Female Cherubi: Female Eevee: Male Munchlax: Male Pichu: Female Spinarak: Male Phanpy: Female Pelipper: Male Maractus: Male Mawile: Female Jynx: Female Gligar: Male Spheal: Female Vespiquen: Female Glameow: Female Musharna: Female Swoobat: Male Sewaddle: Male Idea Hi. It's me, again. I have an unoriginal but pretty good idea: what if we made a template to indicate users that have been banned on this specific Wiki, and for what reasons? I'm sure then it'll warn users about what they plan on doing before they do it, so they won't do it? Here's an example of what I mean. Also, I've been making Wiki pages to stories I have written. Thought they are my stories, I have been honest with making them as possible. ;) Check my userpage, if you want to see what I mean. Please respond! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 21:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) That will workChomper4 21:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I won't change the rest of your page. I accept your request. These are my ideas It's true, you know. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my above message, by chance? :| --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes and I made ao stub page for the banning template. You can take care of the rest. Type in template: banned Adminship I'm very much aware that I am not at a point at where I'd become one yet, but how close am I to becoming an administrator for this Wiki in general? I'm asking because I can probably keep this Wiki in check. If you disagree that I should be an admin, I'm okay with that. Speaking of which, I may create my own version of the [[w:c:ygofanfic:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Wiki|'Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Wiki']]. It'll be like the one you'll be seeing when you click the link, only with much cooler stuff. I talked to the Wiki Community Admins about it; they said it was okay, so long as I keep it as original as possible. Wish me luck! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 02:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Just a few more edits and you are on your way bro. I'd say about five should do. Chomper4 02:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Not to boast or anything, but I've probably done at least five extra edits. I even edited the "Delete" template, to make it easier to read. :D If I do become admin, I'll protect both your user and your talk page from being edited by anonymous users (if you would like). ;) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Help with my Fanfic Jonesof 17:45, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Hey Chomper4, I need some help, Can you make a elimination table, 28 Episodes (One of thems a 2 parter) And episode desciptions? I could really use the help, Thanks. From Jonesof. Oops! Jonesof 17:46, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Oops! Did I say Jonesof? I ment Theuserjonesofdidnotcreate. He's new 'round here and he could really use the help. Thanks. From Jonesof. Help. Jonesof 01:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Hey dude, I'm a junior expert in this wiki, and I love the pages I made, But I feel like they could use some prefessioning up. So, Can you help me with that? I'd really love that, Thanks. I'm so very confused! I looked at Final Episode For New Seasons, and it confirmed Mac's Chingling was female, but in Chance Reaction, Snivy's Attract actually worked on it, confirming it to be male! So, is Chingling really a boy or a girl? --An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 02:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) * the female thing was just an error on the script so Chingling is male, my apologies. Chomper4 02:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Avatar I need help changing my avatar since I haven't changed it in 2 years! HELP ME! SuperSaiyanKirby 16:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC)What's up, Doc? :Just use a image file from your computer and select user preferences and then change your avatar. Chomper4 16:52, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Naruto: Senior Year Whenever you can, please try reading my Naruto: Senior Year fanfiction. My friends have read it, and they said they loved it. So maybe you might, too! Don't forget to leave comments! -- Castle Falcon 21:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, the sequel's up: Naruto: College Freshmen. Please respond, and I hope you read it when you have a chance!Luis Lamborgini Hey Chomper.Hey listen you said I leave you a message if I've got a message well here's the thing.I wanna like you've seen how on some wikis if there a lot of seosons like on Power Rangers wiki.So how do I make that list like in Samurai for example Jayden is fire ranger so they put fire next to his name.Give me your answer on my page-Chisanga Kapumpa 28.09.11 Chomper,I see your creations are in the Fan Fiction wiki timeline so ya think you can help me get it in the timeline.Oh and also help me like create a picture.Give me a reply on my page-Chisanga Kapumpa 29.09.11 Very nice of you to offer some help for my story. Sadly not right now but if I do I'll be sure to inform you. I may be new to FanFiction Wiki but I have loads of ideas that I'll love to share. -- Mattstonge Wacky Show Vin13ish 00:23, October 17, 2011 (UTC)Yo Chomper4 can you help me with the wacky show, please Vin13ish 03:37, October 18, 2011 (UTC)what is stallers Stallers are people that buy time so the show goes on. Chomper4 11:30, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Vin13ish 01:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC)YO CHOMPER4 I NEED YOUR ADVISE TO WHAT GOOD CHARACTER FOR BE PRODUCER,CREDITOR,WRITER AND ANNOUCER OF WACKY SHOW AND I NEED YOU TO READ PLOT AND RE-EDIT THE PLOT IF YOU WANT TO AND WHAT KIND A GUEST HOST SHOULD BE, BECAUSE I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH STORY HELP! Vin13ish 22:12, October 23, 2011 (UTC)hey chomper4 i add another section of the wacky show is episode and guest star so i wonder if you could finish of episode because i run out of character. please. Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I noticed you created a page on Mojo Jojo a few months back, but have not used it since then. I wish to create an article on my own version of Mojo Jojo, and I was wondering since you are not using it if I could use it for my purposes. --Vinny2 14:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Mojo Jojo Hi. I noticed you created a page on Mojo Jojo a few months back, but have not used it since then. I wish to create an article on my own version of Mojo Jojo, and I was wondering since you are not using it if I could use it for my purposes. --Vinny2 14:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I think you should create your own version of a Mojo Jojo page since I may use it again. Chomper4 20:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I can do that, but that would require the page Mojo Jojo to become a disambiguation page that would link to both our articles. --Vinny2 20:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but place move my Mojo Jojo page, so the contents are kept, okay? Chomper4 20:49, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Dude I didn't think U wer serius abut makin' me an admin. Thanks man.Chisanga Kapumpa 12:08, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Do you have any new Sesame Street Episodes that you can post? I dont do those episodes. Feeling into Notre Dame tonight 23:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Free Pbs kids vs capcom! Hi, i am Richard 100 and well I maybe a common user, I still have a bone to pick with you. You know PBS Kids VS Capcom? Well, I wanted to edit it last week sometime but you did something to it and now noone can edit it but your self!!!! I even have some charatures to add and a story. Like the charatures in here and obscure charatures like THE ORC KING FROM KING OF DRAGONS and SCROOGE MCDUCK FROM DUCK TALES and finally charatures like BILSTEIN FROM STAR GLADIATOR , The conductor, and Miss Power. Now i am olny trying to be fair so undo what you did, Please! Richard100 16:49, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Add Ruff and Martha to PBS Kids vs. Capcom Leave Annoying Orange wiki Why? Seacactus (talk) 17:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you want to be part of Awesome wiki WWE Awesome wiki. I'm basically the only user and who knows........I might even make you an admin Chisanga Kapumpa (talk) 08:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Chomper I wanted to ask you if you want to be part of my new wiki. Its called WWE Awesome wiki. You can post anything you want as long as its about wrestling. Give a me a ring if you agree. Chisanga Kapumpa (talk) 13:13, September 21, 2012 (UTC)